The invention relates to an apparatus for reading information stored on a record carrier, comprising means for reading the record carrier, means for controlling the reading means, identification means for detecting a record-carrier identification of a record carrier before it is played, storage means for storing the record carrier identifications together with the corresponding preferred-selection programs for a plurality of record carriers, selection means responsive to the detected record-carrier identification to select or not to select a preferred-selection program stored in the storage means, and means for setting the control means in such a way that parts of the information are read in the sequence defined by the selected preferred-selection program. Such an apparatus is known from Netherlands Patent Application no. 8402095 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,252 issued Oct. 18, 1988 (PHN 11.078). In the apparatus described therein a user can enter a preferred selection in the memory of the apparatus. This preferred selection together with the record carrier identification is stored in the memory. If subsequently the same record carrier is to be played on the apparatus, the preferred selection thus stored will be reproduced from the record carrier if this is indicated by actuation of an appropriate key. The apparatus then ascertains whether the identification of the relevant disc is stored in the memory. If it is, the associated preferred selection is reproduced from the record carrier. However, the apparatus has the disadvantage that only one preferred selection can be stored for each record carrier. This is a disadvantage, in particular if the same apparatus is to be used by different persons. Indeed, in the case of several users it may be desirable that each user, independently of the other users, can play his personal preferred selection from the record carrier.
It is the object of the invention to provide an apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph, which mitigates the above problem.